


YOU AND I’LL BE safe and sound

by thewolvesrunwild



Series: Mutant Maximoffs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring Wanda and Pietro's origin story in Age of Ultron. Did they really get their powers from HYDRA?</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU AND I’LL BE safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be Pietro's story which is why I was listening to Sam Tsui's cover of Safe and Sound white writing it but Wanda wanted to tell it instead.  
> I recommend you listen to the cover while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u41DQn8mQT4

Pietro was the calm one of the two. He listened to their parents and teachers, ate all his vegetables and did his homework on time. Wanda didn’t like to listen and she would throw terrible fits. Wanda was a troubled child before HYDRA helped her full powers come in. Bad things were always happening around her. Never to her, just around her. It happened when her emotions got the best of her, which was often.

The twins always had a strange connection that let them sense what the other was feeling. Pietro could always tell when Wanda was losing it, and would help clear the area. He was the only one able to get close to her when she was in her tormented state. Even their parents couldn’t get near; in fact, they seemed to be the only ones who consistently set her off. Pietro didn’t think they meant to, they just didn’t know what to do. Sometimes even teachers had better luck with Wanda than their parents. But Pietro was always able to pull her into a hug and quiet her screams.

He couldn’t stop the bad things from happening though. Fellow students would get hit with balls on the playground when she got mud on her new shoes. Pedestrians would trip or crash into a wall after rudely brushing past her in the street. Teachers would find their supplies destroyed after returning to their rooms from lunch when Wanda did poorly on a test. Their mother’s drapes caught on fire when Wanda had to miss her favorite show to do homework.

When he was eight, Pietro asked her why she was always upset. He could feel her emotions but couldn't tell where they came from. He had found her in their room, screaming her head off, broken toys and cracked walls surrounding her. He and their parents had been on another floor, welcoming a new neighbor who had a son the twins’ age. He had felt her pain and gone running to her.

He whisper calming words as he hugged her and stroked her hair. Physical contact was always important for Wanda and it let Pietro feel more of her emotions. She was crying and Pietro could feel the confusion and anger coming off of her in waves. She was calming though, like she always did as soon as he was there.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. It only stops when you're here. The screaming doesn’t stop unless you’re here.”

He hugged her tighter and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Please, Pietro, don’t leave me here alone.”

“I’ll never let you go, Wanda,” he promised.

And as he hugged her, he willed her to give him her anger and confusion.

After that day, Wanda was the calm one. No one who knew her knew what to make of it, but she was obedient to their parents and teachers, and rarely ever had an emotional outburst. And when she did, her brother was right next to her, calming her down before anything bad happened.

Pietro changed too. He flickered between emotions like a strobe light. With great highs and great lows. He was impulsive and acted out more, no longer the perfect son. But instead of others getting hurt when he was emotional, he was the one always sporting a new bruise.

“Didn’t see that coming,” he would say with a smile to Wanda, so she would know he was fine.

“Pay more attention,” she would say back, laughing and smacking him on the arm.

Wanda’s darkness became Pietro’s. And he wasn’t going to let it go back to her without a fight.

 ...

It was two years later that Pietro almost lost the fight with the darkness. Wanda was arguing with their parents. It still happened from time to time. That anger Wanda had seemed to spike up with them alone now that Pietro was helping her. Whenever either of the twins looked back on that day, neither could ever remember what that argument had been about. Wanda had just stood up and was about to yell when the first shell hit and the floor opened up beneath them. Pietro’s hand was already in hers and pulling her back, the anger was gone as quickly as it had shown up.

They were already under the bed when the second shell hit. It didn’t go off and Wanda and Pietro just stared at _the word_ that spelled out their doom. They were on their sides, Wanda’s back to his chest, his chin on her head and his arms around her shoulders.

“My fault, my fault, my fault,” she whimpered as she stared at her death.

“Shh, close your eyes,” Pietro murmured.

She felt all emotion leave her and Pietro’s hold on her tighten. She could hear screams and crashes as the other people in the apartment complex were hurt by the devastation. But she was numb to it all. Pietro was humming a soft tune in her ear, and after watching their parents die and with death staring her in the face, Wanda fell asleep.

She woke later, as rescue teams shifted through the rubble. Each shift of rock made her heart jump to her throat as she waited for the bad luck that had followed her for eight years to end her and her brother. But Pietro never stopped humming. They lay there in near silence for two days as Pietro kept her emotions in check. She could feel the strain it was causing on him, but didn’t allow herself to focus on that. The fear for her brother would just make his job harder.

When they were eventually rescued, Wanda never let go of his hand. Pietro still hadn’t stopped humming, but no one but her seemed to notice. The humming stopped the emotions. She wished Pietro could hum forever. Some people who claimed to be friends of their parents took them in. The twins had never met them before but there wasn’t a better option. The people gave them a place to sleep and eat but otherwise ignored them. Together they did what they could to fight for their country, going to riots and protesting _the word_ that Wanda couldn’t hear without also hearing Pietro’s humming in her ear for two days as they waited to die.

 ...

Wanda didn’t feel the darkness again after that.  When they were a bit older the people who took them in said they would make them stronger. They took them to somewhere new. The people explained that they and the twin’s parents had worked for HYDRA. HYDRA would make them strong. They put a wall up between the twins but somehow Pietro kept the darkness from her still.

Pietro didn’t handle the changes as well as she did. His speed was uncontrollable to him for a long time. While he struggled, she thrived. She could manipulate objects and people. Make them do what she wanted, as long as she kept her head calm. When she found she could go into other’s minds, she went into her brother’s as made their empathetic bond stronger, allowing not only emotions but thoughts as well to cross over. He may be taking the darkness to protect her, but that didn’t mean she had to leave him to deal with it alone. They could no longer physically touch, but she made sure they were still together.

He was all she had left, but something in the back of Wanda’s mind seemed to tell her that he was all she ever had. But she ignored that part of her mind because it was the same part that told her she was glad their parents were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So Wanda and Pietro were mutants from the start, with only Wanda's accidental hexes and their twin bond to show for it. And rather then sign up they were more forced to gain their true powers. I made their childhood closer to what it was in X-Men Evolution because Fox owning mutants upsets me.


End file.
